kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Andet
me kafkën e Jorikut kërkon kuptimin e jetës.]] Kuptimi i jetës është domethënia vetjake që njeriu i jep qenies së tij në jetën që bën në këtë botë. Çfarë kuptimi ka jeta si edhe pyetja përse jetojmë, janë pyetjet dhe çështjet më të rëndësishme, më të ndërlikuara, dhe ndoshta më të vështirat që kanë munduar dhe mundojnë ende jo vetëm njeriun që nga lindja e tij, por edhe mistikën, metafizikën, filozofinë dhe shkencën. Ka përgjigje të mundëshme të panumërta mbi pyetjen e kuptimit të jetës, madje janë dhënë shumë përgjigje të ndryshme që rrjedhin nga teoritë shkencore, filozofike, teologjike dhe spirituale, por një përgjigje vendimtare të pajtueshme dhe të pranueshme botërisht për njeriun nga këto degë të diturisë njerëzore nuk ka ende. Pyetja mbi kuptimin e jetës është e lidhur ngushtë me pyetje të tjera si: “Cila është prejardhja e jetës?”, “Cili është qëllimi i jetës (së një njeriu)?”, “Ç´domethënie ka jeta?” dhe “Çfarë është e çmueshme në jetë?” Pikëpamjet dhe botëkuptimet mbi kuptimin e jetës mund të ndryshojnë nga njëri njeri tek tjetri gjatë jetës së tyre. Disa njerëz mendojnë se feja është e vetmja që zotëron përgjigjen përfundimtare të kësaj pyetjeje. Çështja e pyetjes Shkaqet për kuptimin e jetës Kuptime të mundëshme të jetës Përgjigjet e filozofisë Përgjigjet e besimeve fetare Përgjigje e Islamit Nëse ju dhe një qind njerëz të tjerë të pyeteshin për qëllimin e të ngrënit, "Pse hani ju?", secili në një mënyrë apo një tjetër do të thoshte që është për ushqim sepse ushqimi e mban jetën. E ngjashme me këtë, nëse pyetemi porsa i përket punës, përgjigjet e njerëzve të gjitha do të lidheshin për të mbështetur dhe ofruar për vetveten dhe familjet e tyre. Ne mund të ndjekim këtë linjë pyetjesh me një qind pyetje dhe të arrijmë të njëjtin dhe përgjigjet e ngjashme nga secili, në çdo gjuhë, nga çdo vend në botë. Si është atëhere që pyetja "Cili është qëllimi i jetës" nxjerr kaq shumë përgjigje tërësisht të ndryshme? Ajo është krejt e thjeshtë sepse njerëzit janë të turbulluar, ata nuk dinë me të vërtetë përgjigjen. Ndërsa e pranojnë paditurinë e tyre, pjesa më e madhe do të ofrojë çdo përgjigje që ata kanë programuar të japin. Pas së gjithashtu, askush nuk do të pranojë se kanë jetuar në errësirë! Kjo pyetje meriton më meditim serioz sesa kjo, meriton reflektim serioz, është qëllimi jonë në këtë botë thjeshtë për të ngrënë, fjetë, veshur, punuar, për të marrë disa gjëra materiale dhe për të gëzuar vetet tona? Pse kemi lindur? Çfarë urtësie mund të ketë për krijimin e njeriut dhe këtë univers të stërmadh? Cili është objekti i ekzistencës sonë? Disa thonë që nuk ka fakte as me llogjikë as me shkencë, për të pohuar ekzistencën e Zotit ose asnjë origjinë hyjnore. Ndoshta, ata bien dakord, kishte një Big Beng dhe kjo botë komplekse me të gjitha orkestrimet u grumbullua vetvetiu. All-llahu e trajton ketë diskutim në Kur'an duke thënë: :"All-llahut i takon sundimi i qiejve dhe i tokës dhe All-llahu ka fuqi mbi çdo gjë. Shiko! Në krijimin e qiejve dhe të tokës, në ndryshimin e natës dhe të ditës, ka me të vërtetë shenja për njerëz që kuptojnë, njerëz të cilët e falënderojnë All-llahun, duke qëndruar, ulur dhe të shtrirë në anët e tyre. Ata meditojnë mrekullitë e krijimit në qiej dhe tokë. Lavdia të qoftë Ty. Na jep ne shpëtimin nga dënimi i zjarrit të Ferrit". Në këto vargje, All-llahu na e ka bërë të qarta sjelljet e ndryshme të psikologjisë njerëzore. Ai e drejton vëmendjen tonë tek krijimi i vetëve tona dhe qëndrimet e ndryshme të trupit njerëzorë dhe pastaj Ai e drejton vëmendjen tonë në qiej, ndryshimin e natës dhe të ditës, vendosja, yjet dhe konstelacionet. Ai qoftë na thotë ne që Ai nuk e ka krijuar këtë për asnjë qëllim të kot. Kur ju vëzhgoni dizenjën e Universit ju e dini që është diçka shumë e fuqishme dhe shumë precize, një gjë kaq e fuqishme dhe precize sa që është përtej llogaritjeve dhe imagjinatave tona. Ai nuk mund të mblidhet vetvetiu dhe s'mund t jetë një rastësi. Për shembull, nëse ju kishit dhjetë gogla mermeri shumëngjyrëshe duke i numëruar 1 deri në 10 dhe ju vendosini brenda një çante dhe rrotullojeni atë. Atëhere mbyllini sytë tuaj dhe futni duart dhe unë ju them "..nxirre numrin 1 dhe pastaj numrin 2 dhe pastaj goglën numër 3 në rregull", sa është shansi që ju të nxirrnit këto gogla në rregull? Ato janë 26 milion deri në 1. Kështu sa është shansi që qielli dhe toka të hedhet se bashku në një çantë të madhe dhe orkestrohen mënyrën sesi janë? Kur shikoni një urë, një ndërtesë ose një autoveturë ju automatikisht se dikush ose ndonjë kompani i ka ndërtuar. Kur ju shikoni një aeroplan, një raketë, një satelit ose një anije të madhe ju gjithashtu mendoni sesa e mrekullueshme është një autoveturë. Ku ju shikoni një fabrikë nukleare ose një stacion orbital hapësinorë ose një super aeroport ndërkombëtarë ju mahniteni nga dinamikat e inxhinierisë që janë prodhuar nga qeniet njerëzore. Çfarë mund të themi rreth trupit njerëzorë me të gjitha sistemet masive të kontrollit. Mendo për trurin, se si mendon, se si funksionon, analizon dhe memorizon, dallon dhe kategorizon informacionin. Kjo është bërë në një miliontën e një sekonde. Ky është truri që e bëri autoveturën, raketat, anijet etj.. Mendo për trurin de pastaj mendo se kush e bëri atë! Mendo për zemrën dhe sesi pompon vazhdimisht për 60-70 vjet, duke marrë dhe nxjerrë gjak përmes trupit, duke mbajtur atë preçizion konstant përmes jetës së personit. Mendo rreth mushkërive dhe llojit të funksioneve që ato luajnë, ata pastrojnë instrumentet e trupit, duke kryer qindra analiza kimike njëherazi dhe duke kontrolluar nivelin e toksicitetit në trup, të gjithë automatikisht. Mendo për sytë tuaj, kamera njerëzore, që përshtat, fokuson, përkthen, vlerëson, automatikisht duke dalluar ngjyrën, sesi ata në mënyrë natyrale rregullojnë receptivin e dritës dhe distancës, automatikisht. Mendo rreth kësaj. Kush i krijoi këto gjëra? Kush i mati ato? Kush i projektoi atë të gjithën dhe kush e rregullon atë? Qeniet njerëzore? Kjo tokë është një planet në sistemin tonë diellore. Ky sistem diellorë është një nga sistemet në rrugën e qumështit dhe rruga e qumështit është një grup nga konstelacionet në Galaksi dhe gjenden me miliona galaksi! Mendo rreth rregullit sesi janë vënë, sesi ato të gjitha janë precize. Ato nuk përplasen me njëra tjetrën, ato të gjitha notojnë në orbitë, e cila është vulosur për ta. Ai ka vënë qeniet njerëzore atë në lëvizje duke e mbajtur atë preçizion? Jo, sigurisht ato nuk janë! Mendo rreth oqeaneve, peshqit, insektet, zogjtë, bimët, bakteriet, elementët kimik që nuk janë zbuluar dhe nuk mund të dallohen, madje edhe me pjesën më të sofistikuar të instrumenteve, ende secili nga ata kanë një ligj të cilin ata ndjekin. Ai i gjithë ky sinkronizim, balancë, harmoni, variacion, dizajn, përmbajtje, lëvizje dhe numrin infinit, ndodhi nga rastësia? Gjithashtu këto gjëra funksionojnë vazhdimisht dhe në mënyrë perfekte nga rastësia? A riprodhohen dhe e mbajnë veten nga rastësia? Sigurisht që jo dhe do të ishte alogjike dhe budallallëk të mendojmë kështu. Është e drejtë të themi që ne mund të gjithë të biejmë dakord që të paktën ne mund të supozojmë që, sido që të ketë ndodhur do të jetë jashtë kuptimit të aftësive njerëzore. Qenia, Zoti i madhëruar, Krijuesi i cili ka dituri të dizenjojë, proporcionojë , i cili krijoi të gjithë këtë dhe i cili i mban të gjithë këtë është vetëm një i cili meriton këtë faleminderit dhe mirënjohje. Nëse ju jepen një qind dollar vetëm për të marrë pjesë në një ligjëratë, ju të paktën do të thonit "faleminderit" . Çfarë mund të thuhet për Atë i cili na ka dhënë sytë, mushkëritë, trurin, jetën, shëndetin, fëmijët tuaj? A nuk i meriton faleminderit dhe lëvdatat? A nuk e meriton Ai adhurimin dhe njohjen tuaj? Qëllimi i kësaj jete është në një kokërr arre. Allahu ka thënë: :"Unë nuk i krijova njerëzit ose qeniet njerëzore përveçse të më adhurojnë Mua". Kështu qëllimi i jetës sonë është të njohim Krijuesin, për të qenë mirënjohës Krijuesit, për ta adhuruar Krijuesin, për t'ia dorëzuar veten Krijuesit dhe për t'iu bindur ligjeve që ai ka përcaktuar për ne. Thënie * "Kush nuk shikon asnjë kuptim në jetë, jo vetëm është fatkeq, por pothuajse është i paaftë të jetojë." Albert Ajnshtajn Shiko edhe * Bota * Bumi i Madh * Gjithësia * Jeta * Kozmogonia * Kozmologjia * Natyra Lidhje të jashtme * Enciklopedia e filozofisë Stanford: Kuptimi i jetës Category:Feja Category:Filozofi Category:Metafizikë da:Meningen med livet de:Sinn des Lebens en:Meaning of life fi:Elämän tarkoitus fr:Sens de la vie he:משמעות החיים ja:人生の意義 ko:인생의 의미 nl:Zin van het leven no:Hva er meningen med livet pl:Sens życia pt:Sentido da vida ru:Смысл жизни simple:Meaning of life sk:Zmysel života sv:Meningen med livet tr:Hayatın anlamı zh:生命的意義